Never
by Evil Idiot
Summary: My AU attempt at darkfic and horror. Not successful.


I hope you peoples haven't forgotten me! ^_^ This is a sort of Turkey Day present for everyone who ever reviewed one of my fics, but this is very un-Thanksgiving like. I wrote this in about an hour, so it was probably written badly…^_~  
  
Warning: Anyone under the age of 9 should NOT read this! And even if you're like, 10 years older than me(I'm 12), if you hate blood, guts, and gore(not the vice president, duh!) like I do, DON'T read. Since this contains plenty of that, plus drama, evil, angsty thoughts, and death. Scary, ne?  
  
*  
  
"K-Kero? What happened to you?"  
  
Sakura shrank back with fear, for Kero's eyes were glowing red. A blood red that radiated evil and power. A blood red that made Sakura's blood run cold.  
  
"Oh, I just got a new Mistress. A /better/ Mistress."  
  
"Kero, /I'm/ you're Mistress. S-Snap out of it."  
  
But all he did was grin. It wasn't like his usual grin, which shone with delight. This one was full of cruel mischief, as if hiding something important. Sakura then noticed that on the side of Kero's head, blood was trickling out.   
  
But the blood was pure darkness.  
  
"Like the new look?" Kero's voice was sarcastic and ice cold. Sakura shivered even though she was wearing a sweater.  
  
"N-no, not at all. What happened?" For some strange reason, Sakura could feel coldness seeping through the sweater and into her. Did it have something to do with the new-and-unimproved Kero?  
  
Kero laughed cruelly. "I told you. I got a new Mistress. I came here to get you to join her."  
  
"I'm not going to join her. Snap out of it, Kero."  
  
"You will."  
  
Kero flew with speed and punched Sakura in the arm, sending a wave of coldness through her. And it hurt, too. It may have been cold, but it was also on fire. Sakura felt her eyes fill with tears, then escape down her ice-cold cheek.   
  
Sakura brushed them off with the back of her hand, but for some reason there were bloodstains on it. Bloodstains?! A tear fell on Sakura's finger. With shock, she realized it was red. Blood.  
  
The new Kero smirked. "I told you you'd join her. Look at your arm."  
  
Dark sticky blood was trickling down it like it was on Kero's head. She tried to scream, but no sound came out.   
  
"You lose, Card Mistress."   
  
He sent a cloud of sparkling blue dust towards Sakura, who instantly fell asleep.  
  
/Flashback Dream/  
  
Sakura entered Homeroom, exhausted. After nearly getting killed by Firey last night, she was definitely not in a good mood and tired. But if it hadn't been for that stranger, she would only be a pile of ashes.  
  
She was sure the person was boy, since he had been wearing funny green clothes, and carrying a sword. And he must have been strong, to push her out of the path of Firey's fury. But what she remembered best about him were his eyes. They were sparkling topazes that had stood out in the dim firelight, filled with both ice and light.  
  
Sakura was looking into those eyes right now. Nani?!   
  
A boy with those same eyes was sitting in her seat. He didn't look Japanese, not very much anyway. Sakura guessed that he was Chinese, even though he had brown hair. There was just something about him that yelled to her, "He's Chinese!"  
  
She realized that he was staring at her, and blushed.  
  
"Um…this is /my/ seat…so…could you…"  
  
He didn't get up, or apologize, or say anything, just sat there patiently waiting for her to continue. The problem was, Sakura wasn't planning on continuing. Sweatdrops appeared on the back of Sakura's head, while she went, if possible, even redder.  
  
A triumphant smirk started to form on his face. A smirk that seemed to be taunting, "I'm smarter than you are, ha!"  
  
Sakura stood there, embarrassed, until the bell rang, when he swiftly got up and sat down in the neighboring desk. It was as if he had deliberately sat in her seat, just to humiliate her. The smirk remained, as students started to walk in.  
  
Some girls were pointing and giggling at the boy, whoever he was. Sakura supposed that they thought he was cute. Whatever. More like a jerk.  
  
Sakura didn't find out his name until a week after his arrival, which was Li Syaoran. It turned out that he'd come to capture Clow Cards. Unfortunately for him, Sakura had just captured the last one. And the look on his face when Sakura passed the Last Judgment was priceless. Tomoyo had managed to get a picture, due to fast reflexes and Sakura's request.  
  
Now it was lunch, and swarms of admiring girls surrounded him, asking for his autograph, etc. Guys were shooting jealous looks at him, even though Syaoran didn't notice. He was busy trying to finish his lunch of fried rice, but his fans weren't letting him.   
  
He glanced at Sakura with a look that was clearly saying, "Get me outta here!"  
  
Even though she hated him with all her guts, Sakura was naturally kind, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She nodded. But what could make him disappear? The Illusion Card!  
  
After getting her wand out in record time, Sakura pulled out Illusion and told it to make it look like Syaoran was gone. Sakura went back, only to see that Syaoran was still there! But his fans seemed to be looking for something. Syaoran, of course! He was now mouthing at her, "I owe you."  
  
From that day forward, they became friends, much to the fury and envy of Syaoran's large and growing fan club. They were, of course, nothing more than friends, until Sakura started developing new feelings…  
  
It was now spring, and Sakura's namesake were in full bloom. Sakura was currently debating whether or not she should confess. If she did, Syaoran could reject her, and that would be the end of their stable friendship. If she didn't, she could lose him to someone else. Even though she highly doubted that.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Nani? Oh, it's you, Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah. Look, I have something to say-"  
  
But Sakura never got to hear the rest. She was now in a world of darkness.  
  
/End Flashback Dream/  
  
Sakura moaned in pain as she woke up. Where was she? Why was it so dark here? What was she doing here?  
  
"Sakura!!! Sakura!!!!"  
  
She blinked. That voice was awfully familiar…whose was it? It was a guy's voice, slightly girly, but a guy…Syaoran!  
  
She tried to yell his name, but without success. It was then she noticed her bloodstained hand, and the blood on her arm that was now oozing slowly to the non-existent ground. Sakura felt like vomiting. The blood, like Kero's, was pure darkness.   
  
She shivered, cold. Kero was nowhere in sight. And Syaoran sounded so far away…  
  
But Syaoran was running up to her, looking worried. And then he saw her clearly.  
  
"S-Sakura? W-what happened to you…"  
  
Sakura literally felt herself get out her wand, pull out Sword, and chant. She was fighting inside, struggling, but nothing was happening. Her body was being controlled by something…something that was surely evil…  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing? And what happened to your eyes?"  
  
All her body did was hold Sword in a way that could easily go through the 14 year-old's chest. He didn't move. His face was studying her, topaz eyes sparkling brighter than ever. Sakura loved those eyes. She hadn't realized that until now. Until it was too late.  
  
Sakura was fighting it more than ever now. It wasn't just for control of her body, it was also for the life of a special boy with topaz eyes. She started to cry. Cry tears of blood, but Syaoran enveloped her in a hug. Wrong move.  
  
Sword was plunged into him. He didn't cry out, there was just a look of deep sorrow before he started to fall. Sakura regained use of her body before he fell; she caught him in her arms and started really crying. It was all her fault he'd died. And he'd saved her life, too. What a way to repay him. What a worthless person she was.   
  
She deserved to die. She'd never gotten to tell him that she loved him, never got the chance to look in his topaz eyes and confess her love, never. Never. Never.   
  
The word bugged her. It was a word of despair, missed opportunities, sorrow. It was the perfect word to describe her right now, shivering and sobbing at the same time, full of despair and anger and frustration.  
  
Gingerly, she pulled out Sword and looked at the bloody blade with fascination. Letting go of Syaoran, she held it steadily then plunged it with deadly accuracy into her chest.   
  
Kinomoto Sakura died sad, frustrated, and angry, but not alone.  
  
*  
  
I congratulate you! You managed to read the whole thing! (which shouldn't be more than 10kb) BTW, I didn't have turkey today since my family pas aime turkey. (English translation: doesn't like) Enjoy your vacation minna! Ja ne! ^_^  



End file.
